All The Little Things
by Professor Pajamas
Summary: A collection of short, prompt based, one-shots centered around Yui and Azusa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hair

Mornings were a struggle. Azusa spent a majority of each morning trying to tame her irritatingly long hair, and today was no exception. She had been up for at least an hour and had spent almost all that time trying to brush through her dark locks.

It was a nightmare. The brush got stuck and no matter how hard Azusa tugged she knew she wouldn't be able to get it out without ripping a large chunk of her hair and scalp with it. She tried just a bit more to wiggle it free from the clutches of her hair. After several more minutes of irritated twisting and turning, the young girl managed to pull the brush free without ripping a chunk of hair from her head.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror and sighed. Instead of getting better, her hair just transformed into a more tangled mess. Admitting defeat, Azusa stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Attracted by the smell of food cooking, Yui groggily stepped into the kitchen with Azusa, rubbing her eyes and sniffing at the air. She smiled when she saw the plates of food that the younger girl had prepared, and sat herself down at the table, ready to eat.

"Good morning Yui." Azusa happily greeted while she handed the brunette her plate.

"Good morning Azunyan." Yui replied. She wasted no time in digging into the meal, and finished her plate before Azusa even managed to eat half.

"That was delicious!" She exclaimed, rubbing her stomach. Azusa giggled and continued to pick at her food.

"I'm glad you think that. Now put your plate in the sink please." Yui pouted but did as she was told. After she rinsed her dish she crept up behind Azusa and draped her arms over her shoulders.

"I like what you did with your hair Azunyan." The girl in question looked back at the older girl with a puzzled look.

"Yui my hair is awful today. This is the best I could even do." Yui smiled innocently.

"I think you look absolutely wonderful, no matter how messy your hair is." Azusa blushed at the compliment and turned away. "Besides," Yui continued, now whispering into the flustered girl's ear. "Now I can do whatever I want to you and I don't have to worry about messing your hair up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Addiction

"Yui." The girl in question perked up at the mention of her name. "You know I will always love you, and I will go to ends of the earth for you, but you have a problem." Azusa stared at her girlfriend with a worried expression plastered onto her face.

"I don't know what you possibly mean Azunyan." The airheaded girl replied, frowning at her girlfriend. She was completely confused.

"You're addicted Yui. You need to stop what you're doing." Yui stood up from the table. "It's just not healthy for you to continue on this way, you need to stop." Azusa reached out to Yui, but the brunette turned away.

"I don't have an addiction. I don't need help. I'm fine." Yui's voice was stern. "There isn't anything wrong with me." She glanced back at Azusa and caught the concerned expression that she wore.

"I just can't let you do this to yourself anymore Yui. I just want to help you." A silence fell over the two of them, neither looking the other in the eye. "Please just sit back down so I can help you."

Yui gave in. She sat herself back down into the chair and locked eyes with Azusa. "Fine, I admit it. I have a problem and I need to give it up." Yui sighed. Azusa smiled and grasped Yui's hands in her own.

"It's okay Yui, we can get through this together." Yui nodded in agreement. The couple's gaze met once more, and with one look to the expression on Azusa's face, Yui knew what to do.

"You have to stop with the candy Yui."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Love Song You Weren't Supposed To Hear

Yui had absolutely no idea about what it was she had been hearing for the past several weeks, unable to put it together until all the pieces had lined up.

It started small at first, just a little snippet here and there when Azusa thought she was all alone. The first things she heard were simple, just basic guitar melodies, ones that could have been easily mistaken for warm-ups, yet the first time she heard the new melody she knew at least a little that it was something more than that, even if she didn't pay it any thought.

For a while she didn't hear anything new, just the same melody. Then, one day Azusa forgot to close the door to the bathroom all the way as she showered, and Yui could hear her voice carry out into the rest of the home. She couldn't make out much of anything, so she didn't think anything of it.

And so, Azusa's singing and guitar playing became a normal occurrence to Yui. It was something she grew to expect, something small that had no real bearing on the state of things.

Yui really didn't suspect a thing. When she found a worn piece of paper with Azusa's scrawling all over it among the new and professional looking mail on the counter, she thought nothing of it. When she accidentally spilled a music stand over onto the floor, and all the sheet music that she was frantically picking up had Yui's name written at the very top in handwriting that was very much not her own, she thought nothing of it.

The only thing that the guitarist thought of about each of the tiny clues was just that, nothing.

It didn't dawn on her until she was seated down on her couch after her anniversary dinner and Azusa sat across from her, guitar in hand, that this was all for her. She listened intently as her girlfriend began playing for her, the now familiar melody flooding the room as the younger girl began to sing.

As the final chord rang out, Yui put her hands over her face, eyes welling with tears.

"Oh god, Yui? Was it that bad? I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't cry." Azusa frantically worked to comfort Yui, worried that she had made a huge mistake. Yui simply shook her head.

"No, it was beautiful Azusa." Yui replied shakily. "I'm just so happy, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

Azusa's face morphed from one of distraught to one of joy, and she wrapped her arms around Yui.

"I'm so glad you like it." She said. Yui gave her lover a squeeze.

"How could I not? This was just absolutely beautiful, you didn't have to do something like this for me."

"It's just that we've been together for so long, and you've been putting up with me for all this time, I thought that it was the only thing I could do to show you how much I love you." Azusa confessed, face red. She broke the embrace, and placed her hands onto Yui's shoulders.

"I love you."

"I love you too Azusa, more than you could ever know." Azusa smiled, and pressed her lips to Yui's. When they separated she was pinned down to the couch, Yui towering over her with a mischievous grin.

"I think it's time I gave you my present now Azunyan."


End file.
